1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a sinker for attachment to a fishing line and, more particularly, to a generally spherical, generally rigid stainless steel sinker having two V-shaped radial slots formed therein, the slots being connected by a bore hole which extends generally along a diameter of the sinker.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fishermen have been using weights or "sinkers" as both means for sending fish bait to the bottom of the particular body of water being fished and to allow a fisherman to cast his line outward from his position, thus allowing him to fish a greater expanse of water. The very first sinkers were most likely stones tied to the fisherman's line. Of course, these tie-on weights often fell off the line and had to be replaced. As the level of fishing technology increased, various other types of sinkers were developed, including rubber-core sinkers, split-shot crimp sinkers and other kinds too numerous to mention. These weights or sinkers are commonly constructed of lead, due to its availability and malleability.
There are numerous disadvantages encountered when certain types of sinkers described above are used. Of these, however, the present invention is concerned with improving the standard split-shot lead sinker used by light tackle fisherman the world over. One of the main problems encountered with split-shot sinkers is that for the sinker to be placed on the fishing line, the sinker is "crimped" onto the line by closing the deep V-shaped notch in the split-shot sinker. The notch is closed by the use of pliers or finger pressure, depending upon the malleability of the lead alloy used in making the split-shot sinker. However, this crimping of the sinker can damage the fishing line on which it is placed, specifically by the rough or sharp edges of the sinker notch. The tensile strength of the fishing line may thus be lessened to the point that line breakage occurs when a fish is hooked. It is desirable, therefore, to replace the crimping method of attaching a split-sinker to a fishing line with an alternative method which will not decrease the tensile strength of the fishing line.
Two examples found in the prior art attempt to solve the problem presented above. Parry, U.S. Pat. No. 3,043,043, discloses a fishing line attachment which does not include the crimping of the sinker to secure the weight on the fishing line. Parry instead provides two hemispherical sections each having two raised portions on the flat surfaces thereof. The raised portion of the each hemisphere contacts the raised portions on the opposite hemisphere and are secured thereto. Fishing line is looped between the raised sections and around the hemispheres, thus securing the fishing line attachment to the fishing line. The disadvantages of Parry are numerous, however, including the fact that the channel between the two hemispherical sections is narrow, thus making it difficult to extend the fishing line between the two hemispheres. Additionally, as very little of the fishing line is exposed when wrapped around the projections, it can be very difficult to grip the fishing line to remove the fishing line attachment from the fishing line. The present invention seeks to address and correct those disadvantages disclosed in Parry.
Another example found in the prior art is Hosegood et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,796,377, which discloses a shaped cleat or weight having a body with one or more grooves for location of the line provided around the main body and one or more holes passing from the line guide through the center of the cleat and out the other side. Disadvantages of Hosegood include the fact that the groove provided for securing the line is shallow and the fishing line may easily slip off of the cleat. Additionally, the sharp-edged nature of the connection between the hole and groove can cause fraying or kinking of the fishing line. There is therefore a need for a fishing line weight which addresses and corrects each of the above-described disadvantages.
Presently, lead is the preferred construction material for sinkers, due to its malleability and easy availability. Lead sinkers are commonly manufactured by injection of molten lead into the properly designed mold. However, this manufacturing process has obvious human problems such as the susceptibility of transferring some toxic fumes from the molten lead into the area of the manufacturing process. Additionally, this injection molding manufacturing process leaves a residual gate which must be trimmed from the sinker prior to packing and sale of the sinker. In addition to various manufacturing problems described above, numerous environmental hazards are also involved with the use of lead sinkers. For example, due to the tendency of small sinkers to become separated from the fishing line, the sinkers may be ingested by wildlife such as ducks, birds, fish and the like. The lead sinkers then dissolve in the stomach of the creature, thus contaminating the animal's system with lead. If such contaminated animals or even by humans, the lead contamination may be passed thus contaminating the human eating the animal. In recognition of this danger, the United States Environmental Protection Agency has recently promulgated a rule which will require that all lead sinkers having an overall length of 1" or less be removed from the market. Whether or not sinkers made of lead ultimately be outlawed. They may be made less favored or absolute in the market due to the improved sinker of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved sinker for attachment to a fishing line.
Another object is to provide a sinker which may be attached to a fishing line without "crimping" of the sinker, which can result in damage to the line.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a sinker which is constructed of stainless steel instead of lead to prevent the possibility of lead contamination in animals which ingest the lead sinkers.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a stainless steel sinker formed by using a process of powder metallurgy.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a sinker which may be quickly and easily attached and removed from a fishing line regardless of the conditions under which the sinker is being attached.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a generally spherical generally rigid stainless steel sinker having opposite V-shaped radial slots in the sinker, the radial slots being connected to one another by a bore hole extending through the center of the sinker.
Finally, an object to the present invention is to provide a stainless steel split-shot sinker which is relatively simple to manufacture, is easy to use and is safe for use in the environment.